


Recover

by cemetery_driven



Series: daddy kink 'verse [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, D/s, M/M, Petplay, sort-of-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/pseuds/cemetery_driven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have a cute little lazy day after the events of Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> for gerardwaysgay, my muse, my flame.

 

Frank had been awake for an hour already. He didn't want to have to wake Gerard up, and it wasn't like they had anywhere to be, but he was getting kind of bored. He'd already gone to take a piss, he'd already checked his texts twice. He figured that reorganizing and re-titling every image of Gerard from last night was a good way to waste time.

 

He'd titled a folder with _beautiful kitty shit,_ which in hindsight probably wasn't his brightest idea, but it worked well enough. He'd been flicking through pictures of Gerard's bruised ass, his scratched-and-cut chest, his pretty drooling mouth around the bright red ballgag. He needed to buy more gags for Gerard, and made a quick note in his reminders to do exactly that. There were a few he'd seen online that would look fucking prefect in between Gerard's cute little teeth. Frank still had a little bit of morning wood, and scrolling through pictures of his come dripping out of Gerard's asshole wasn't really helping to get rid of it.

 

Gerard twitched a little in his sleep, and let out a half-snore. His collar was still around his neck, black against his pale neck, and he looked just so fucking perfect. The fact he was so calm, so adorably asleep, with bruises and scratches and everything else all over his body under those clothes, under those sheets, made Frank shiver a little. He liked the fact it was like a little secret.

 

Frank decided his collection of Gerard porn needed one more shot, and he snapped a photo of Gerard's sleeping face curled up against his arm. He'd forgotten to turn off the flash, and it blared through the room.

 

“Shit,” Frank whispered.

 

Gerard woke up to the light of Frank's cell phone hitting him in the face, and mumbled crankily. He didn't want to be awake. He was too sore and tired for daylight or movement.

 

“Sorry, babe,” Frank mumbled, switching it off and setting it back down on the nightstand where it belonged. “I was just reorganizing. I've been up an hour.”

 

Gerard nuzzled back into Frank's chest. “What time is it?”

 

“Like. After twelve,” Frank replied. “I didn't think you'd wanna move much today, so I didn't wake you up.”

 

Gerard groaned and shook his head. “I should get up though. I'm hungry.”

 

Frank laughed, and ran his hand through Gerard's hair. “You want a coffee and some Pop Tarts?” he asked, and Gerard looked up at him and nodded.

 

“Yes please, Daddy,” he said, stretching his shoulders out. His back twinged slightly, as did his chest, where the bandaids Frank had carefully applied last night pulled at the skin. His ass still felt like all hell had been unleashed on it, which was a pretty accurate description in his mind, and when he ran a hand through his hair he noticed a lack of ears. He looked up at Frank with a confused look.

 

“I took them off,” Frank assured him, and picked the up off the nightstand. “You kept moving around in your sleep, I didn't want them to break or tear half your hair out.”

 

Gerard made a content noise and nuzzled into Frank again. “I'm gonna go get your breakfast, baby. You want me to put them back in for you?”

 

Gerard nodded. “Yes please, Daddy,” he said with a small yawn.

 

Frank carefully slid the clips back into Gerard's hair, trying his hardest not to pull on any of the tangles and knots. Gerard's hair was a mess, and he'd probably need a shower later. Both of them probably really needed a shower. Frank made a mental note to drag Gerard out of bed before dinnertime, and if need be, manhandle him into the bathroom.

 

Gerard butted at Frank's arm. “Want leash, please,” he mumbled. Gerard liked the leash. He liked the extra weight of it around his neck, like the collar, but extra. He liked being physically connected to Frank, liked the small tugs Frank would give if he didn't do what he was meant to. Gerard was just in the mood for his leash, and the extra comfort that came with it.

 

Frank scratched at his eye, then reached into the top drawer of the nightstand. “Do you have to go to the bathroom first?”

 

Gerard shook his head and sat up, pulling his hair out of the way and turning the collar around so the ring was at the front. Frank clicked the clasp through the ring, and Gerard smiled, his eyes all bright.

 

“You're so perfect, baby,” Frank muttered, kissing Gerard on the forehead. “C'mon, let's eat, and then I'll let you pick a movie if you're good.”

 

Gerard made some cute little happy noise, and Frank chuckled. It was like Gerard was making extra effort to be cute and kitten-like this morning, and Frank kinda hoped he kept it up. He'd take any reasonable excuse to have Gerard following him around on a leash, and a half-sleepy, still-sore Gerard was as good a reason as any.

 

Frank lead the way toward the kitchen. He'd set the coffee pot to brew when he'd gone to the bathroom earlier, and when he touched the glass side, it was still pretty hot. Not boiling, just how Gerard liked it, with a sprinkle of cinnamon and two sugars. Frank chucked everything in Gerard's mug, the leash hanging loosely around his wrist.

 

“You want milk, or no milk?” Frank asked.

 

“Milk, please, Daddy,” Gerard mumbled, and sat down at the small table. He winced when his bruised ass hit the wooden chair, and decided _fuck it_ and slid down onto the floor while Frank wasn't looking, getting himself as comfortable as he could, cross-legged on the off-white tiles.

 

Frank poured the coffee into his and Gerard's mugs. “What're you doing down there?”

 

Gerard looked up, eyes wide. “Just kitty,” he mumbled. “Is that okay?”

 

Frank smiled and shook his head, careful not to trip as he got the milk out of the fridge and the Pop Tarts from the cupboard. “Just don't spill anything, alright?” he said, handing Gerard his coffee and starting the microwave.

 

Gerard took a sip, the coffee like heaven on his tongue. Frank always knew just the right amount of cinnamon to put in. The microwave beeped and Frank set the plate of chocolate Pop Tarts down in front of Gerard. 

 

“No spills, and careful because they're hot,” Frank tutted, and Gerard nodded, carefully setting down his mug of coffee and taking a bite from one of the Pop Tarts. 

 

“Aren't you hungry, Daddy?” Gerard asked, holding out the food. Frank smiled and shook his head. 

 

“Not really baby,” he said, but broke off a piece and popped it in his mouth anyway. “Daddy just wants coffee and some cuddles.”

 

Gerard smiled, and ate the Pop Tarts as fast as he could, careful not to get any crumbs on the floor. His mouth was sticky and filled with chocolate. “Finished, Daddy,” he mumbled with his mouth full. Frank raised an eyebrow, and Gerard swallowed. “Sorry. I'm finished, Daddy. Thankyou.”

 

“Much better,” Frank replied. “Pick up your coffee, and we can take it with us, yeah?”

 

Gerard nodded, and Frank tugged on the leash. A shiver ran down Gerard's spine, because he really kind of wanted to do nothing but sit on his knees and be Frank's all day long, but at the same time, everything hurt.

 

“I've gotta change your bandaids too, alright?” Frank said, and Gerard whined. He hated bandaids being pulled off and stuck back on and the stupid stinging antiseptic cream. “If you don't whine, I won't stick any more on your butt. It's still getting cream, but I won't stick on any more bandaids.”

 

Gerard shut up and hopped up off the floor, careful not to spill the half-full coffee all over himself. Frank grabbed their first-aid kit off the top of the fridge, and crossed the room in front of Gerard, leash in-hand, leading the way back to bed.

 

“Put your coffee down, and lay on your belly,” Frank instructed, and Gerard obeyed. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. 

 

Frank pulled Gerard's sweatpants down around his thighs, and everything was still black and blue. Both ass cheeks were mottled with streaks of blue, black, red, and the stark contrast of the tan-colored bandaids over where the skin had broken worse was almost funny. Almost. Frank wouldn't laugh at his baby, not for a bruised ass that looked that fucking good, even with the bandaids.

 

Frank bit his tongue, and placed a small kiss on Gerard's tailbone, a kiss that made him jump in surprise. “Fuck, Gee, calm down.”

 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Gerard apologized. “I didn't mean to.”

 

“I know,” Frank mumbled. “Stay still, okay? It might hurt a little bit.”

 

Gerard nodded, and Frank felt him tense up. He ripped off the first bandaid as fast as he could, and Gerard squeaked. 

 

“How many are on there, Daddy?” Gerard asked, his voice small and meek.

 

“Three, baby. You've got two more to go, you're alright,” Frank answered, running his palm across Gerard's ass gently. “I'll get them real quick, then I'll put the cream on, and you'll be okay.”

 

Gerard pressed his face into the pillow, and it was just like the night before. Frank's cock twitched in his boxers, and he shook his head, and ripped off the other two bandaids as fast as he could. Gerard made muffled squeaks again.

 

“It's okay baby,” Frank cooed, grabbing the antiseptic cream out of the first aid kit and smoothing a thin layer over each of the small cuts. “Look, you're all done. Do you want me to do the other ones now or later?”

 

Gerard sniffled. “Later, please, Daddy.”

 

Frank placed another kiss on Gerard's tailbone, and another on each cheek. Gerard twitched under him, and Frank pulled up his sweatpants and hopped up, throwing the bandaids in the bin beside the bed. 

 

“What do you want to watch, baby?” Frank asked, setting the first aid kit down at the foot of the bed. 

 

Gerard rolled onto his side and curled into a ball. “I want Romero, Daddy.”

 

“What sort of Romero, huh?” Frank said, eyebrow raised, and crossed to their DVD shelf. “Crazies, or Dawn of the Dead, or Day of the Dead, or-”

 

“Martin, please, Daddy,” Gerard mumbled. “I like Martin. And can we watch Suspiria after?”

 

Frank picked Martin out of the shelf and turned on the TV. “If you're good, I suppose so.”

 

Gerard grinned. “Thankyou, Daddy.”

 

Frank slipped the DVD into the player, and climbed back on the bed, manoeuvring himself up behind Gerard and curling one arm around him. “You like this movie way too much, baby.”

 

“It's a goddamn masterpiece,” Gerard retorted, without missing a beat. “Um. Daddy.”

 

Frank laughed. “I know baby. Do you want anything else before we get too comfy?”

 

Gerard sat up a little, and took a sip of his coffee. “Can we have a cigarette?”

 

Frank nodded, and grabbed the cigarettes and ashtray off the nightstand on his side. “Sit up, I'm not getting ash everywhere.”

 

Gerard slowly sat up fully, wincing as he put all his weight on his ass again. The removal of bandaids had made it worse than what it was when he'd woken up.

 

Frank lit two cigarettes and handed one to Gerard, then pressed play on the remote. Gerard leaned against him, placed a small kiss on his jaw, and blew a thick stream of gray smoke into the air as Frank pressed a kiss into his hair.


End file.
